mafiaencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Federal Bureau of Investigation
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is an agency of the United States Department of Justice that serves as both a federal criminal investigative body and an internal intelligence agency (counterintelligence). Also, it is the government agency responsible for investigating crimes on Indian Reservations in the United States under the Major Crimes Act. The branch has investigative jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of crime. Organised crime In response to organized crime, on August 25, 1953, the FBI created the Top Hoodlum Program. he national office directed field offices to gather information on mobsters in their territories and to report it regularly to Washington for a centralized collection of intelligence on racketeers. After the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act, or RICO Act, took effect, the FBI began investigating the former Prohibition-organized groups, which had become fronts for crime in major cities and small towns. All of the FBI work was done undercover and from within these organizations, using the provisions provided in the RICO Act. In total, there are only two previous FBI directors recorded in US history, to have actually reduced the level of organised crime in New York. These two happen to be John Pressman and Richard Sanders. Previous FBI Directors Organisation and rank structure Office of the Director *Director * Deputy Director * Associate Deputy Director *Chief of Investigations Non-Commissioned Ranks *Supervisory Agent *Special Agent in Charge (SAC) *Special Agent *Agent *Agent in Training Notable members of the FBI *Richard Sanders *Anthony Brock *John Pressman *James Kiovsky *John Sirica Infrastructure The FB is headquartered at the J. Edgar Hoover Building in Washington, D.C., with 56 field offices in major cities across the United States. The FBI also maintains 400 resident agencies across the United States, as well as over 50 legal attachés at United States embassies and consulates. Hiring proces In order to apply to become an FBI agent, an applicant must be between the ages of 23 and 37, preference-eligable veterans may apply after the age of 37. The applicant must also hold American citizenship, have a clean record and hold a four-year bachelors degree. All FBI employees require a Top Secret (TS) security clearance, and in many instances, employees need a clearance, TS/SCI (Top Secret/Sensitive Compartmented Information) clearance. In order to get a security clearance, all potential FBI personnel must pass a stage of Single Scope Background Investigations (SSBI), which are conducted by the Office of Personnel Management. Special Agent candidates also have to pass a Physical Fitness Test (PFT), which includes a 300-meter-run, one minute sit-ups, maximum push-ups and a 1.5 mile (2.4km) run. Personnel must pass a polygraph test with questions including possible drug use. After potential special agent candidates are cleared with TS clearance and the Form SF-312 non-disclosure agreement is signed, they attend the FBI training facility located on Marine Corps Base Quantico in Virginia. Crime statistics In the 1920s, the FBI began issuing crime reports by gathering numbers from local police departments. Due to the limitations of the system founded during the 1960s and 1970s - victims often simply did not report crimes to the police in the first place - the Department of Justice developed an alternate method of tallying crime, the victimisation survey. Public image The FBI's public image has increased dramatically, since the inaurguration of director James Kiovsky. Before Kiovsky, was Director Willis, who made a real mockery of the Bureau. Category:Law Enforcement Category:All pages